


Disasterous

by Electro_Wave_Human_Tackle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm bad at writing, MEKA, how do characters work???, how do people work???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electro_Wave_Human_Tackle/pseuds/Electro_Wave_Human_Tackle
Summary: Hana Song is having a hard time, Yuna is oblivious, and everyone is gay.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck with this mess :'(

_Hana pushed her Mech forward into the storm. As she adjusted the controls, all she could hear was the humming of the engines and the pattering of the rain that streaked her windshield. Her gut suddenly became tight with fear, and the red lights of the gwishin suddenly flashed before her. Hana couldn't even scream before the hulking mass that is Yuna's mech came crashing into the enemy. The horrific sight of metal shards and fire lighting up the night left Hana in shock, speechless. The panic that had been just a small, irritating feeling, now struck her with full force as Yuna Lee now plunged into the darkness below._

\---

Hana's eyes shot open as she sat up, her breathing unsteady and sweat accumulating on her forehead. The room was mostly dark, with the faint glow of Hana's computer screen bringing the scattered junk on the floor into view. 

The light from Hana’s monitor revealed the silhouette of Yuna, who was watching some stream on Hana's account. Actually, it was not unusual for Yuna to be on Hana's computer at 3:00 AM. They had become such close friends recently (especially since they joined MEKA) that it no longer mattered which room they were in or which account they were using. They could comfortably do as they pleased.

“Yuna?” Hana was still trembling. Yuna closed out of the stream and turned around in her chair. 

“Nightmare?” Yuna asked, though she already knew it was. 

This, unfortunately, was also not unusual for them. Yuna sat on the bed and embraced Hana, allowing her to calm down.

“It's always the same,” Hana's voice cracked as she buried her face into Yuna's shoulder. 

Yuna lightly patted Hana's back. “It wasn't real, there's nothing to be afraid of.” 

“It was real, though,” Hana's trembling worsened at the memory, “I can't stop remembering…”  
Hana trailed off. She didn't want Yuna to know that her recent nightmares were about what happened that night. 

Yuna pulled back and looked at Hana. “So… this happened?” Hana's monitor lit up Yuna's face just enough to see the worry in her eyes.  
Hana's stomach dropped.

_I shouldn't have said anything._

“It's nothing,” Hana looked down at her hands.

“I'm here, you know, if you want to talk about it.”

_What would she think if she knew?_

“It's nothing, really.”

“Hana...”

Hana once again buried her face into Yuna's shoulder. They held each other while Hana was deciding what to do.

_Do I tell her about the dream? Will it really help? What would happen if I didn't?_

Hana often avoided thinking about _anything_ that happened on the field, but the time felt right to talk it through. _Even if it’s Yuna I have to talk about it with._  
She looked at the troubled expression on Yuna’s face again and knew she had to tell her _something._

Hana managed to start off her confession with some nervous laughter and a horribly pained expression, which caused Yuna to don the same. 

“So… I've kind of been…” she paused as she averted her eyes from Yuna and nervously pulled at the blanket. “Uh…”  
Yuna took Hana's hand in hers and gave her a comforting smile. Hana's heart melted at the sight.

“The dreams I've been having are… well…”  
“about you.”  
Yuna's eyebrow perked up.  
Hana, in a desperate attempt to fix the situation, blurted out, “I mean! I mean the dreams are about what you… did?”  
Hana wanted to take back every word.

Yuna now went from curious to puzzled, and after a moment of thought, she went from puzzled to frantic.

“You mean the last gwishin attack? You mean when I…”  
Hana nodded in defeat. 

The color drained from Yuna's face. Hana was having a hard time reading what Yuna was feeling, however, she could tell that Yuna was having a hard time processing this information. 

Hana didn't know what to think when it came to this. On one hand, Yuna saved her life, and she was thankful for that.  
On the other hand, Yuna risked her own life, which Hana was not so thankful for. 

_If she had died that night, what could I do? How could I live knowing that someone I love died because of me?_

Hana tried to organize her thoughts. 

“Yuna…” Hana placed her hand on Yuna's shoulder. To Hana’s surprise, Yuna pulled Hana in and embraced her tightly. 

“Hana?” Yuna's voice was cracking with emotion. “What should I have done?” Hana was still, unable to answer.

She had plenty of time to get over the initial shock of what Yuna had done, so she wanted to be rational about this. She couldn't just get angry at Yuna for caring about her. Or should she? Should she lecture Yuna on her recklessness?  
Considering Captain Myung already gave her that lecture, maybe it would have been pointless to do so…

Hana stopped herself there. She didn't want to think about this anymore, and she didn't want to get Yuna more involved in this dilemma than she already was. 

“You know what? Everything is okay. We're both alive and I think...” Hana pulled back and held Yuna's head in her hands, “I think that's all that matters right now.”


	2. She Goofed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana Song done goofs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVENT GOTTEN RID OF ME YET >:'D 
> 
> Okay, I'm sure this chapter has an insane amount of mistakes but I just finished sort of editing it and it's late and I'm TIRED but here it is

Hana woke with a yawn, the morning sun shining brightly through her window. She got to enjoy only a few blissfully-unaware moments before recalling the previous night. Just as she started to feel the sting of embarrassment, she felt the warmth of Yuna's leg press against hers.

_Crap!_

Yuna was snoring softly as she slept. Hana blushed as she shifted uncomfortably in her tangled blankets trying not to invade Yuna's space, but settled down at the sight of Yuna's sleeping face. 

_She must have fallen asleep before she could go back to her room..._

The corners of Yuna's mouth twitched into a small smile as she rolled onto her side, facing Hana. Yuna's face was so close to her own, and Hana could even feel the lightness of her breath. Her heartbeat grew faster. _She looks so perfect._

And then a thought hit her.

_She wouldn't know if I stole a small kiss…_

Before all the reasons why she should definitely _not_ do that flooded her mind… 

She did it.

Just a quick peck on the lips, but she did it.

And then she immediately regretted it.

The first thing Hana saw when she pulled back was Yuna's eyes looking back at her. It was a horrible expression, mostly because Hana couldn't read it. Maybe it was shock, or confusion, or maybe it could have even been anger, or _hatred_. 

Hana didn't know and she didn't _want_ to know. All she wanted to do was hide.

“Good - uh - good morning, Yuna…” Hana awkwardly murmured as she scrambled to get out of bed, and quickly made a beeline for the door.

“Hey-”

“Gotta go!” 

Hana did not stop and did not look back on her way to the training room, where she knew she would find Jae-eun.

\--  
Hana stepped out onto the training rooms wooden floor. The large windows revealed the sunrise over the ocean, giving the room a sort of warm glow.

“You're up early,” Jae-eun commented as he pulled through another sit-up.

“Whatever, mind your own business,” 

After grabbing a water bottle and a pink, D.va-themed towel, Hana walked over to a mat with various weights scattered upon it. 

“...and in a bad mood. What's up?”

“Nothing! Oh my God! Quit harassing me!” She snapped as she angrily grabbed one of the weights. 

“Damn…” he took the towel from around his neck to dry his face as he sat. Hana briefly glared at him, only to begin aggressively exercising with the weight she held. She began to feel her thoughts creeping out.

_I can't believe I did that to her. Now how can she ever stand to be near me?_

__

__

_I let her down. We used to be best friends, but now I've gone and torn our friendship to shreds._

_She didn't give consent for a kiss! How could I have forced my horrible, selfish, disgusting self on to her like that!_

Jae-eun was becoming genuinely concerned as he watched Hana let out her frustration on weightlifting.

“Hana… are you seriously okay? I don't want to force you, but… did something happen?” He leaned forward in an attempt to see her face from where he was, but she turned away.

“No, Jae-eun…”

She sighed. 

“I’m sorry. It's just… it's just stupid. I'm fine, really. Nothing happened.”

“You sure you're okay?”

“Really, I'm fine.”

_And yet I feel like crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly dying while HTML coding at 1:41 am*

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and I feel like I'm going to crumble up and die just sharing this online
> 
> There is more to this story than that so... that's gonna happen
> 
> I'm sorry if it doesn't... seem right  
> I dont know how to write. it sucks 
> 
> Thanks for reading this far though :')


End file.
